Lost Child
by Freya.Druid
Summary: A mysterious girl stumbles into Uta on the streets of the fourth ward. After this encounter, Uta finds that the girl has much more to her than meets the eyes. Rated for future lemons, violence and gore.
1. Bump in the Night

**A/n:** I have not written any other Tokyo Ghoul fics so this may not be as great as it could be, but none the less here it is... Uta x OC, mature content warning.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tokyo Ghoul or Uta.

* * *

><p>Uta walked down the deserted street, barely recognizable beneath the dark shades, hoodie, and a hat. Despite the disguising clothing, several piercings could still be seen, along with a tattoo in Greek that wrapped around his neck. He carried a small black case as he made his way towards the subway. As he turned a corner, he ran straight into another person. Utas sunglasses clattered to the ground, and he looked up to see he had run into a fairly dazed girl.<p>

She had long black hair that hung lifelessly around her shoulders, pale skin untainted by makeup. Her attire, though fairly simple, was exquisitely odd, consisting all in black of a corset, skinny jeans, a trench coat, high heeled boots, and an elegant ebony mad hatter hat to top it all off. She had a steampunk feel to her, accentuated by a complex belt that had several pouches of varying size attached to it, a silver buckle offsetting the smooth black leather.

"Sorry," she muttered as she bent to retrieve the dropped glasses. When she straightened, she looked into his eyes. The red irises and the black sclera meeting in stark contrast to her pale blue orbs. She blinked a few times before placing the glasses back on his face, brushing her fingers along his skin as she did so. The young man looked at her curiously, watching her as she stepped around him and continued on her way. He noted that after a few steps, the girl lifted the hand that had made contact with him to her nose, as if smelling an echo of his scent. He continued watching her until she turned a corner and was lost from his sight.

_Something about her... Seems very delicious._ The man thought to himself as he turned back to his previous path, on his way to deliver a mask to Anteiku.


	2. Crash Outside

**A/n: **Here's chapter two, hope this one is a little more interesting than the first. Sorry if you're looking for long chapters but I wanted to take this at a 'small steps' sort of pace. Oh, and the disclaimer from chapter one will apply to this entire fic, unfortunately.

* * *

><p>Uta sighed as he climbed the stairs leading to his apartment, discreetly placed above HySy. At the top of the stairs, he unlocked the dead bolted door and headed into the simple space. The floor was cold cement, same as the walls and ceiling, the apartment consisted of one large room and a smaller one which was merely a bathroom. In one corner was a pathetic excuse for a kitchen, in the center of the room rested a pair of mismatched sofas, and in the corner farthest from the door was a large bed, covered in bright white sheets.<p>

Uta tossed the empty bag he had been holding down the stairs he had just come up, locking the door after the bag landed in the shop.

As he slipped off his boots, Uta heard a crash from outside. He strode over to the nearest window that faced the street, curious as to what had made the noise. Outside a girl ran into his field of view, suddenly stopping and turning to face someone that Uta could not see. Uta recognized the curious top hat from earlier that day, and watched intently as the girl suddenly jumped to her left, narrowly avoiding the blue tentacle like structure that crashed into the spot where she stood only a second before. Uta watched as a local idiot of a ghoul walked into his field of view, charging after the girl.

Then something happened that no ghoul could have foreseen. The girl pulled three balanced throwing knives from the sleeve of her black trench coat, flinging them at her assailant at an almost imperceptible speed. Two of the blades bounced off the ghouls skin as if they were made of rubber, but the third found its mark, plunging into the right eye of the ghoul. The girl skidded to a halt as the ghoul cried out in pain.

"Leave now and I will spare you, I have no reason to fight you." Uta could hear the girls shout as if he were standing on the street himself.

Despite her offer, the ghoul charged her, screaming what could easily be described as a war cry. The girl bent and pulled two long daggers from her boots, not turning or trying to flee as the ghoul closed in on her. Then in a flash of movement, the girl struck. The ghouls head fell next to it's still body. The girl collected her knives and left.

Uta watched the girl walk away from the dead ghoul, puzzled by how she had killed it.

* * *

><p>The next day, Uta saw a news report on what had occurred just the night before.<p>

"It appears that the Lost Child has struck again, killing yet another ghoul in the fourth ward. The ghoul killers identity is still unknown, as is the reason for these killings. The CCG has released a report on the incidents, stating that this is the work of a very intelligent person with extensive knowledge of RC cells and ghoul physiology. The CCG still refuses to disclose how a human could decapitate a ghoul, or why each of the victims has a stab wound to one of their eyes. The police force and CCG are still neglecting to launch a full scale investigation into these events, stating that the killing of a ghoul is not legally murder in addition to which this person is helping our community. Once again we are left to thank this anonymous protector of the fourth ward."

Uta clicked off the shops television. His mind flashed back to the night before, remembering the words that girl had uttered, 'Leave now and I will spare you, I have no reason to fight you.'


	3. Wandering

A/n: Yay! I got a review! Ok, here is the latest chapter, not too long but it is important for character development or whatever. Enjoy, and I will try to update again soon.

* * *

><p>The odd girl with the top hat. That's what most called her, though on the news they referred to her as 'the Lost Child.' She knew what was being said about her, that she was a protector of the fourth ward, a heroic vigilante. <em>Hah, yeah sure. The only thing I am is a murderer. <em>The girl strode down the dark street toward a destination unknown even to her, deep in thought. The sound of someone smacking their lips together pulled the strange girl from her thoughts.

"Crap." Pale blue eyes flitted left and right, assessing the situation she had carelessly wandered into. A man a little over 6 feet tall leaned against a street lamp, that just so happened to be out. The girl sighed as she realized that she stood in a small dark alley, completely alone with the unknown threat.

The man stepped away from the lamp, moonlight illuminating his ghoulish eyes.

"Hello, my dear dinner." The ghoul tilted his head to the side as he licked his lips, surveying the girl before him.

"Ha, even if you defeat me you won't be able to eat me. My system is full of an RC suppressant that will deactivate your ghoul side after one bite, not to mention I doubt you would be able to get past the corset. Now do us both a favor and move on to another prey." The girl cocked an eyebrow challengingly at the ghoul before her.

"I didn't understand any of that, apart from the part that you think you can evade being eaten." The ghoul walked up to the girl, towering over her tiny frame.

"I don't want to fight you. Please find someone else to eat." The ghoul chuckled in response.

"How could a feeble human girl fight a ghoul?"

"I'm no normal girl. I am the daughter of a ghoul investigator, specifically the one that tortured the ghoul known as Jason. I know how to defend against, or even kill, a ghoul. Please leave me be. I don't want to kill you." The last sentence came as barely more than a pleading whisper.

The ghoul grinned a twisted smile, bending so his face hovered next to the girls. Slowly, painfully slowly, he opened his mouth and leaned into the girls neck. Right as his jaw closed to take a bite of her, the girl dropped down, twisted in her crouched position, and kicked the ghouls jaw. He stumbled backwards a few feet, clenching his chin with his left hand.

"That hurt damnit. I like playing with my food, not getting injured by it," he growled in a dangerously low tone. The sound of flesh tearing echoed around the alley as the ghoul withdrew his kagune, a semi iridescent blue tentacle-like tail.

The girl clutched her mad hatter hat as she assessed this new level of threat. _Bikaku kagune, looks pretty weak. Such a thing of beauty, why must the only time I see this be when they're trying to kill me? I shouldn't have to use it. _The girl let go of her hat, bracing for the incoming attack. Not a moment later, the bikaku flew at her, but was easily dodged. The girl ran around the corner at the end of the alley, dodging yet another attack that instead landed on a couple trash cans, resulting in quite a loud crash. The girl assessed the slightly larger street she now stood on as she stopped and turned to face the ghoul still pursuing her. The street was lit by a couple street lamps, though there were no sign of surveillance cameras or people.

Just as she had assessed the situation, the ghoul attacked again. She sprang to the left, the blue bikaku crashing into the ground where she had stood not a second before.

The girl ran a few passes, pulling three small knives from the right sleeve of her midnight black trench coat, then she turned to face the ghoul charging after her, and sent the knives flying at him. Two bounced off of the ghouls skin, inflicting minimal to no damage, but the third found its mark, embedding itself deep in the ghouls right eye. The man howled in pain, clutching at his injured eye.

"Leave now and I will spare you, I have no reason to fight you." _Please_. The girl cast a begging glance at the ghoul before her, but it was to no avail as the ghoul was soon charging at her once again.

In a flash, the girl bent and withdrew two daggers from their sheaths within her lace up stiletto boots. No one in that moment would have been able to appreciate the intricate cobalt pattern inlaid on the slightly curved black oxidized blades of the one sided twin daggers, especially not the ghoul that they easily beheaded. The girl stood over her defeated foe, her face twisting in sadness, when she felt someone watching her. A quick glance around and she found the source, a man standing in a second story window above a shop called HySy ArtMask Studio. He didn't seem to know that she had caught him watching the scene, though the girl was sure she had seen him before. The girl shoot off her feeling of recognition, quickly collected the knives she had thrown at the ghoul, and left.


	4. Miss?

A/n: New chapter! The Silent Beast, thanks for the reviews, I do the best I can to update regularly, so it's nice to know that's appreciated. This chapter is short but slightly extraneous, my feelings won't be hurt if you skip this one.

* * *

><p>The girl with the top hat meandered through the back alleys of the fourth ward, heading toward the closest thing she had to a home. As she moved, she pulled a small grey cloth from a plug on her belt, silently wiping off her knives and daggers before sheathing them. Once all the weapons had been returned to their respective hiding places, the girl placed her cloth in its pouch and quickened her pace.<p>

_Damnit! I did it again, and why? Because some poor ghoul wanted a meal?_ The girl mentally kicked herself for the nights actions, finally arriving at her destination.

Before the small girl stood a small warehouse, or at least that's what it appeared to be. Inside was a large spacious room with concrete walls and minimal furnishings, primarily consisting of bookshelves and a bed. There were two doors leading to smaller rooms, one being a kitchen and the other a bathroom. Once the heavy door leading into her home was locked, the girl made her way to the bathroom, flinging clothes and accessories to the ground along the way. When she reached the bathroom, she fumbled with the latches on the front of her corset, sighing when she finally removed it, and gently set her top hat next to the shower.

_I don't know why I bother with the damn thing, all corsets do is restrict breathing and limit organ functions. _The girl frowned as she stepped into the warm stream of water, going over the events of the day again in her mind. _Ok, list of ghoul encounters today... There was that ghoul all bundled up with sunglasses, then there was the little girl ghoul that needed help finding her mother, and lastly there was that ghoul that refused to leave me alone. There may have been more but I only caught scent of those ones. Wait a second, that man that was all bundled up had a tattoo on his neck, in Greek if I'm not mistaken. Didn't the man standing in the window above HySy also have a tattoo on his neck? Yes, I'm sure he did and I'm pretty sure it was in Greek. So that ghoul earlier today and the man from HySy are the same person... _

"I've got it!" She clamped her hand over her mouth as she realized she had accidentally shouted that out loud, not that it really mattered though.

_If I can have a civilized conversation with that ghoul from HySy then maybe he could get ghouls to stop attacking me? Well I doubt that all ghouls would stop attacking me altogether, but it may get a bit better. Who am I kidding? Like one man could get a ward, or even the better part of a ward's worth of ghouls to stop attacking a human. And since he saw what happened tonight he may not even want to help me, in fact there is a good chance he will just kill me on the spot. Meh, it's worth a shot._

* * *

><p>When the strange girl had left the bedroom and donned her night clothes, which consisted solely of an over sized deep blue t-shirt and undergarments, she set to frivolously running about her apartment. She dashed back and forth between her bed and her bookshelves, grabbing any material deemed useful along the way. Soon she had amassed a heap of books on her bed, most of which were opened to various pages and strewn around a bulky laptop. The girl compiled her findings in a document then replaced all the books on their shelves, grabbing a single book that caught her attention on her way back to bed. She saved and closed the document she had title 'interacting with people' and set her laptop to the side.<p>

The room was pitch black without the light from the laptop screen, and the girl fumbled for several moments before she flicked on the portable lamp that sat beside her top hat next to the bed she now sat on. With the lamp resting beside her on the bed, the girl began thumbing through the pages of the book she had picked up moments before.

Suddenly the girl grabbed a pencil from the floor and began scribbling furiously in the book.

"Nec possum tecum vivere, nec sine te…" _I'm pretty sure that's what was on that HySy ghouls neck._ "I can neither live with you, nor without you. Clever."


	5. Conversation

A/n: Is it sad that I'm this happy over reviews? Meh, I'm going with no. Ok, here it the latest chapter. I apologize for any errors, I'm uploading from my phone because im stranded at my grandmothers for the weekend. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Uta stared at the half completed sketch in his hand, head tilted to the side and eyes out of focus. He had been like that for several minutes, and once again he shook his head in an attempt to clear his mind. Finally the ghoul sighed in defeat, tossing the scetch pad on his work bench. Turning to the television set that sat across the room, Uta moved to turn it back on when he heard the bell of the shops entrance chime a costumers arrival. Uta strode into the showroom, stopping short when he saw the black mad hatters top hat on the girl that stood in his shop.<p>

"I need your help." Uta allowed none of the surprise, nor confusion he felt in that moment show on his face as he examined the small woman that stood before him. She appeared weak, to skinny for her own good, and sad. The sight of a human, and one capable of killing a ghoul at that, standing in his shop set his heart racing and awakened an all to familiar hunger deep within the ghoul. Then what he had witnessed the day before flashed through his mind, bringing back the question that had been plaguing him all day, how has she killed a ghoul without the aid of a quinque? Then several other questions rushed to the forefront of the mans mind.

_What does she want from me? Does she know what I am? Will she try to kill me too? No, that's ridiculous. Even if she wanted to kill me I doubt she would waltz in here and ask for help. Besides that, I'm much stronger than the ghoul she took down last night. I may as well hear her out..._

"However could I help you?"

"Please just listen to me, and not try to kill me for what I did to that other ghoul last night."

"Ah, so you knew I saw? And by the way you said 'other' I'm assuming you believe I'm also a ghoul."

"Yes, your eyes and scent are a dead giveaway."

"Scent? I have never heard of a human who can identify a ghoul by scent before." As Uta spoke he flipped the open sign on the door and locked it, beaconing the strange woman to sit down.

"Well that would be thanks to my father, when you are forced to go head to head with ghouls as a child it becomes easier to remember the differences between them and humans."

"What's your name? I don't believe we were ever formally introduced."

"Gōmon Tamashī, you?"

"Gōmon Tamashī? As in tortured soul?" The girl nodded. "Hm. I am Uta."

"Any other questions, Uta-sama?"

"Lots. How did you kill that ghoul last night?"

Tamashī reached into her left sleeve and withdrew a single balanced throwing knife, quietly handing the hilt to the ghoul that now sat across from her. "Those knives are coated in an RC suppressant gell that deactivates a ghouls abilities when it enters their system, in addition to which the metal is reinforced with melted down kagune obtained by the CCG. Unfortunately I cannot throw them with enough force to pierce a ghouls skin, so they only work if able to pierce the mucosal membrane in the eye. The CCG uses that method with hypodermic needles to operate on and even dissect ghouls. Once the suppressant is in a ghouls system, they become as weak as humans, making them susceptible to normal weapons like my daggers."

"What would you do if you were unable to get the RC suppressant into your opponents system?"

The girl gently removed her top hat and pulled an odd device out of it. It was over half a foot long, fairly angular with a shiny silver coating, and had a few buttons in addition to XIII carved into it.

"Is that a-"

"Quinque. This is the very first 13 quinque, numbered after the tarot card 'death.' It is the only quinque I carry with me on a regular basis, and the only one I have ever considered using. This is my last resort."

"Where did you get that and your knowledge of anti ghoul techniques?"

"My father. He was a ghoul investigator that specialized in research and development involving ghoul physiology. He was also insane. Have you ever heard of the ghoul nicknamed Jason?" Uta nodded. "My father is the one who tortured Jason until he became what he is now. In the end he was killed at his victims hand, leaving all his research and 'toys' to me. I have unfettered access to the CCG thanks to my father."

"So you're a ghoul investigator?"

"No, they want me to be, by I have refused their offers up to this point. All I've done for them is some research into ghoul physiology and psychology. But I only give them material that I deem cannot be weaponized."

"So what? You're a ghoul advocate?"

"No, I just don't want there to be a war between humans and ghouls. I grew up in the constant presence of ghouls, most of which were being subjected to my fathers sick experiments. I learned early on that ghouls are people too, even if they eat humans."

"So what do you want from me?"

"I want you to try to get ghouls to stop attacking me. And if possible I want to help..."


	6. Neither With

**A/n:** Ok, new chapter. This is the LAST chapter before the lemon. Thanks for the reviews, and enjoy.

* * *

><p>Never before had Gōmon Tamashī had such a conversation with a free ghoul. She had finally found someone to confide in who didn't seem afraid of her. Uta sat on a wood stool a few feet away from the small girl, inquisitive eyes boring into her own. The directness of his questions had caught her off guard at first, but she gradually adjusted to his blunt nature hoping that the warmth in her cheeks caused by the extended interaction was imagined. The conversation as a whole was going much better than she had expected it to. Then came her chance to ask a question...<p>

"Do you know why so many ghouls have attacked me?" Uta tilted his head to the side, wide eyes accentuating his innocent look.

"I would think that obvious." Tamashī tilted her head in confusion. "You smell... Delicious." Uta inhaled deeply as if to exaggerate his point.

At this, the girl turned a brilliant red, much to the ghouls amusement. "Wha... I... Huh?"

Uta rose from his seat, strolling over to Tamashī. As he brushed past her, he trailed his fingers over her shoulder, brushing her black hair to the other side of her head in one fluid motion. He bent down, his face next to hers, the warm breath that tickled her cheek sending shivers down her spine.

"You smell like a rare feast, something any ghoul would love to devour. It's difficult to describe to a human, especially given the difference in palates. Though I must admit, it is difficult to restrain myself when so close to such a lovely smelling meal. If this has been your scent for some time, I am surprised you have survived." The mask maker was dangerously close to the woman's vital blood vessels, the proximity making the girl shudder uncontrollably.

"P-please move back." Uta gazed in amusement at the beat red color of the girls face, barely able to stifle a giggle as he returned to his seat. Once the ghoul was a comfortable distance away, Tamashī released a breath she was unaware she had been holding.

"Your awfully innocent, especially given what you did last night."

"It's not like I'm used to having extended contact with other living things, let alone being told how yummy I smell. In case you couldn't tell, I don't normally talk to people." A voice inside the girls head chimed in causing her to turn red once again. _This is worse than your normal level of poor social skills, why are you so attracted to him?_

"If you keep turning that shade it will be bad for your health." Uta's commentary was not helpful in that moment.

"Thanks for that." _What the hell is wrong with me? _

"Well, let's talk about your request. I'm not sure how you want me to get ghouls to stop attacking you, given how many ghouls occupy this ward alone. The most efficient way I can think of to achieve your goal would be for me to mark you as my territory."

"Your... Huh?" If internal hemorrhaging could be caused by excessive blushing then surely the girl would have died by now, especially given that Utas explanation elicited an almost inhuman shade of crimson from the girl.

"If I were to mark you as claimed by myself then any ghoul that attacked you would be risking an all out territorial war with me. The only problem would be the marking itself..."

"Wah? Screw it, I'll just flee civilization." The girl stood and made a beeline for the door, to embarrassed to look back at the ghoul.

"Well if you change your mind I'm sure I could figure out a fun way of marking you." And she was gone. Uta was left to wonder if she had heard him, and whether she would return.

_Too bad, she was fun to tease. _


	7. Nor Without You

**A/n:** Final chapter! This is a little longer than the others but not as long as I thought it would be, oh well. Enjoy, and review if you think I should write an epilogue or something.

* * *

><p><em>What did he mean 'fun way of marking you?' <em>

Tamashī moved quickly through the alleyways of the fourth ward, taking note of the fact that it was dusk already, causing her to frequently be blinded by the low angle sun. About ten minutes into her rushed walk home, the girl realized she had been heading in the wrong direction. She turned on her heel and made her way back to HySy so she could head home and take a relaxing shower. When she was three blocks from the ArtMask studio, suddenly a garbage can rolled toward her from an alley she had just passed.

"Crap. Not again." She turned to face the stranger that had kicked the can at her. The ghoul wore a black hoodie and odd mask with a simple white base and evenly spaced grey nails sticking out of it. The ghoul rushed at her with incredible speed, barely leaving room for Tamashī to dodge the attack. "Look, I don't want to hurt you. I would really just like to go home and take a flippin' shower!" The ghoul rushed her again, forcing the girl to jump out of the way before taking off running towards HySy.

_I really don't want to kill this asshole, maybe Uta-san could scare him off. But what about that whole marking conversation? Ugh, I'll deal with that later!_

It didn't take long to reach HySy, and when she did it was fairly easy to duck inside. Unfortunately the ghoul that was trying to kill her followed her in without so much as a seconds hesitation. Several display stands toppled over as the unnamed ghoul charged again, causing a very loud crash to resonate through the shop.

"Did you think you would be saved by hiding in here? This is home of the mask maker, friend to all ghouls."

"Oh really? Since when am I friends with people who attack my property and destroy my shop?" An ominous, black aura emanated from Uta who stood behind the other ghoul.

"U-Uta-sama. I-I was just trying to catch this girl, she smells so delicious. I had no idea you had claimed her..." The ghouls voice had shrunk to little more than a feeble whisper as Uta loomed over him, a disgusted look in his eyes.

"Leave." The other ghoul bowed and scrambled out the door.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know what else to-" Uta cut off the girl by enveloping her in a gentle hug. "I... I..."

"Well, it looks like I've officially claimed you. That means that you will be mine for the rest of your life. Though I understand if you're too... Innocent to be anything more than my friend." The closeness of their bodies was overwhelming for the small woman, sensations washing over her like a flash flood.

Utas scent, gentle and comforting, flooded the girls nose. His strong arms held her tight to his body, giving her a feeling of security as she leaned into the ghouls sturdy frame. The proximity was addictive and intoxicating, lulling the girl into acceptance of the lewd thoughts that flitted through the back of her mind, all but unnoticed. "Whoever said I was innocent?" The words were soft, mumbled into the white fabric of Utas shirt, making the ghoul unsure of weather he had heard her correctly.

The girls mind had slowed drastically, her movements as well, giving her an almost drunk appearance. This only served to further excite the ghoul, who was slowly losing his self control. The girl pressed even closer to the ghoul, her hips grinding against his forming erection.

_It's almost like she's a completely different person! She is going to make me lose it, and if that happens there is a good chance I will break her body. _Utas half lidded eyes scanned around the shop, coming to rest on the staircase to his second floor apartment. He briefly pondered forgetting about going upstairs, and instead taking action in the shop, but he discarded that option quickly.

"You're going to make me lose control..." His voice was a low warning tone that escaped through gritted teeth.

"Your smell... It drives away the darkness in my heart. It makes me drunk and careless. You could probably do anything right now and I wouldn't care, not even if you ate me." The small form in Utas arms quivered slightly on the word 'ate,' almost as if she had felt a cool breeze.

Finally, the Uta broke the contact, striding quickly over to the front door of the shop. He locked the deadbolt and flipped off the lights in the blink of an eye, plunging the room into the dim light of a distant sun. Uta started up the stairs to his apartment before turning back to the still girl that stood frozen where he had hugged her.

"Are you coming?" Even in the low light, the ghoul could see the deep blush that engulfed the humans face.

"I-I-I..." She stood staring at the floor in a confused embarrassment, almost as if she had just come to her senses.

Uta sighed as he strolled over to the once again timid girl. "You sure are a strange girl, even by my standards." He lifted her chin to stare deep into her eyes, then bent and whispered in her ear, "You have made me far too excited to stop now. I am going to take you, body and soul, and unless you want to stop me, all you have to do is accept the fact that a ghoul wants to do unspeakable things to you. So now you face the decision, do you _want_ me to stop?" Uta could see the tips of the girls ears redden at his words, but when he finished speaking she shook her head 'no', nonetheless.

He gently took her hand, leading her up the stairs and into his apartment. The low angle sun cast golden bars of light across the floor, though neither the human nor the ghoul noticed the beautiful streaks. Uta closed the door and turned Tamashī around to face him, carefully cupping her chin in his hand as he pressed his lips to her own. She readily accepted the heated kiss, quickly granting him access to her mouth. Uta groaned into the kiss, something within him clicking into gear. He backed the woman up, sliding her trench coat to the floor along the way, until her back was pressed flush to the brick wall. He ran his hands up and down her body, exploring the subtle curves, and kicked off his boots without once breaking the kiss. Tamashī was the one to finally break away, bending slightly to unknot the laces on her heels so she could kick them to the side. Without the shoes she was even smaller, about half a foot shorter than Uta who wasn't to tall either. Uta pressed his lips against hers, trying to be gentle so as not to harm the girl. This gentleness subsequently took all of the ghouls self control.

Tamashī slid her hands down the ghouls chest, finding the hem of his shirt before sliding it off. She surveyed Utas fairly muscular chest, noticing several elegant tattoos, then returning to their heated kiss. Uta slipped his hands down the girls back, firmly grasping the thighs that wrapped around him as he made his way to his bed. He set the girl on the bed, lithe fingers carefully fumbling with the latches on the front of her corset. Once the restricting object was removed, Uta stared at the exposed form before him. Once again, Tamashī blushed, attempting to hide behind her arms.

"Don't." Utas voice was strong and commanding, and the girl reluctantly lowered her arms. Then a sudden flurry of hands were exploring the girls body, finding every sensitive spot that was exposed to them and exposing the ones that weren't. One moment Utas hands were caressing the small of her back, the next exploring the curve of her breasts, never lingering for long but always leaving hot and sensitive skin in their wake.

The girl had nothing left to hide behind by the time Uta paused for long enough to remove his pants, tossing them into the nether of the now dark room. One glance at the exposed man before her, and Tamashī was hiding her face behind her hands. Uta joined Tamashī on the bed, running his hands up and down her body in a soothing motion until the girl lowered her hands. Utas hand came to rest between the girls legs, exploring just within her sex till she moaned for more. A tingling sensation crept through Tamashīs skin, her breath hitching every time Uta moved his fingers within her, and when he withdrew she was left whimpering in disappointment. Then her entire body froze up when she felt something pressing against her entrance.

"Relax." The girl nodded her understanding and took a deep breath to calm her mind, and then he entered her in one rough movement that made her cry out in pain and pleasure. After a few moments, Tamashī relaxed again and Uta started slowly rocking back and forth. He lifted her hips and continued thrusting into her until she cried out in ecstasy. He redoubled his pace, never once missing the spot that had made the girl see stars, causing something deep within her stomach to coil and knot. It didn't take long for the human to reach her limit, and soon the knot in her stomach erupted sending immense pleasure to every nerve in her body. As the girls back arched, she moaned Utas name and her vision flashed pure white. The contraction of her muscles forced the ghoul over the edge soon after, and he called out -what Tamashī would later swear was 'Tama-chan'- in his release.

Uta collapsed next to Tamashī, gasping for breath. The petite woman buried her face in her newfound lovers chest, who subsequently pulled the sheets over the two exposed bodies.

"Your mine, and no one else's," he whispered into her black hair.

"I love you too."

_Curse you for understanding me, odd woman. _Uta smiled at this thought, pulling Tamashī closer to himself before falling into a deep slumber.


End file.
